1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a circuit, and more particularly, to an ESD protection circuit and device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrostatic discharge (ESD) voltage (or current) is generally much higher than the power supply voltage (or current) needed during normal operation. ESD occurring from various sources can strike electronic products in practical environments. When ESD occurs, it may cause the device to be burned out instantly.
To solve the above problem, the circuit typically may incorporate some ESD protection mechanism to effectively solve the device burnout problem caused by ESD current. In general, an ESD protection device is located between a core circuit and a pad to protect the core circuit. To obtain better result, the ESD protection device should have lower trigger voltage and uniform turn-on characteristic.